


Forever Mark (Hiatus)

by ShyyyVictoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drugs, Fighting, Gang-AU, Gangs, I apologize for, Kinda, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to feel burning pain everyone gets after they meet their In aeternum. It's never taken anyone this long to meet their In aeternum, but finally Luke wakes up, mark burning, from a drunk night out. No memory of anything.<br/>Ashton is like an acid, burning Luke to the core and he can't get enough. But there's obviously something wrong here.<br/>Questions lead to answers, and answers lead to problems. Is anyone really ready for the complications that come with meeting the person they're suppose to spend the rest of their life with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mark

Since Luke was 16 he's been looking for his In aeternum, when his In aeternum mark first became visible. It's been a full year since then. And Luke has found no one. He's heard stories, about how it can take a couple years for someone to find there In aeternum. But when everyone around him had begun to find theirs, their matching In aeternum marks glowing in unison, it was kinda hard to believe it was going to happen to him at all. 

 

His parents had found each other after a short week of obtaining their In aeternum marks. Luke was the first person in his family that has taken this long for the mark to find it's hosts mate. The longest, aside from himself, it has ever taken was with his uncle on his fathers side. It had taken him two and a half weeks. His parents were starting to worry for him, and frankly Luke has had just about enough of all this In aeternum talk. and that's how Luke found himself lurking in the corner of a small, dingy, easy access club drunk off his ass. If Luke were to be honest with himself, he wanted to find his In aeternum, he did. He was curious. Because with the In aeternum mark came all the slightly dulled physical and emotional feelings of your In aeternum. And lately, Luke had been feeling pain. Physical pain, as well as emotional. So, on top of his own frustration and sadness there was always extra. And what better way to deal with it then getting completely shit faced? 

 

Luke hadn't planned to get so drunk he couldn't remember his own name. He planned on spending his week laying in his dark room, feeling sorry for himself. Had his long time friend Calum not busted in like he owned the place, Luke knows that his mom actually gave him a key, and rolled him out of bed, Luke would have done exactly that. Calum had wanted to go meet his In aeternum, Michael. He was nice, Luke liked him well enough, he would even go as far as saying they were friends. He remembers when Calum told him, he had asked him what it felt like, and Calum had said it burned. In a good way, it burned until they had verbally and physically accepted each other. But, as it stands, Luke fully and wholeheartedly was prepared to blame his heavy intoxication on Calum and Michael. They had been sitting at the bar, Michael talking about the new guy he had just met that day at work, how he apparently had been a complete ass all day and was obnoxiously opinionated but he still couldn't bring himself to dislike him. In retrospect, Luke knows he shouldn't have been downing as many drinks as he had, but he couldn't give a fuck less about the guy Michael works with or listen to Calum ask him if he wanted him to tell the guy to fuck off for him, as if he wasn't fully capable of doing so himself. Eventually, he doesn't really know when, Calum and Micheal disappeared, assuming they just left without him, Luke continued to drink himself into oblivion. Until the bar tenders switched out and the new one refused to give him any more. Claiming that the one before him was surly 'going to get his ass kicked to the curb after this one', then he told Luke 'Ya better get outta here kid, before the owner shows up. He's a real prude about kids being in here.' 

 

To drunk for his own good, Luke replied "I don't even know where that is, man. My friends left me." Letting his head fall down on the counter he whined,"What am I gonna dooo? I cant go homme. I'm so sad, man. I want my In aeternummmm" 

 

The bartender offered a roll of his eyes, mumbling something about 'stupid teenagers' before he walked away. Picking himself up off the bar Luke carried himself outside, he was beginning to feel anxious. He knew it wasn't him but his In aeternum, which only angered him, because it's all this mystery persons fault. If he or she had just shown up in his life when they where supposed to he wouldn't be in this situation right now, confused, anxious, drunk off his ass, and now cold and alone. With everything in him Luke hoped his In aeternum could feel it, because this was becoming insane. Luke had only ever heard stories, and very few at that, about people that never found there In aeternum. They all died young, and if that wasn't scary enough he was starting to feel that was his only fate. 

 

"Are you okay down there, man?" A stranger with blonde, maybe, curls loomed over him, his face covered in shadow. Before he could reply the stranger continued. "Look, I heard what that bartender was saying to ya, and if you help me I'll help you, okay? Please?" 

 

What was happening? Luke wasn't really sure what he said but it must have resembled a yes in some way because the stranger grabbed his wrist and started pilling him down the street asking him where he lived. And he guessed he told the stranger because they where walking in the right direction. As much as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't make it happen. The only thing he could slightly pay attention to was the fact that his right wrist, that was being tightly grasped by the stranger, was burning. In the back of Luke's blurry mind he knew that the burning probably meant something, but he just figured his body was over heated from the alcohol and the strangers tight grip.

 

Somewhere between getting in the front door of the dark house and the first step of the stairs Luke blacked out. 

 

When the foggy haze in his mind cleared some and he could finally make his heavy, burning limbs move he sat up and looked around the room, thankful for the closed curtains covering the room in darkness. Something was off, everything felt wrong. His skin was burning, uncomfortably so. Why would his skin burn? Then it hit him like a tone of bricks... 

"Shit!"


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up.  
> All chapters are now being edited by Brittany Thacker. She's my amazing best friend. ILY, Nie Siostra. ♥

Confusion, anxiety, and anger rushed over Luke in waves. He met his In aeternum last night? This can't be happening, Luke did not wait a year for a drunk encounter that he can barley even remember! This is not how it's supposed to be. What if he never sees them again? What if they don't even live here, what if they where just visiting and that was Luke's only chance at meeting his one and only and he blew it. Panic was beginning to build in Luke's chest, as well as the burning sensation on his wrist. Who did he meet last night? He didn't even talk to anyone in the bar, he had sat there with Michael and Calum drowning his sorrows. Then he went outside? That stranger that helped him get home? No, he didn't even get a good look at him, shit. 

Before he could work himself into anymore of a panic he whipped out his phone to call Michael. It went straight to mail. With a pained sigh Luke made his way down stairs. How could this happen to him, why did the universe hate him? Tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes, and the reality of it hit him all at once. He had met his In aeternum while he was completely wasted and couldn't remember anything other then the fact that they helped him home! Did they not feel it? Did they not want him? Oh god, if that was the case Luke would probably kill himself. Nothing hurts worse then the searing pain of rejection that courses through your bones when your In aeternum rejects you. But he hasn't felt it yet so he was safe, right? 

"Luke, honey, are you alright? Oh my god!" His mother rushed to his side in the middle of the living room. "Luke, why are you crying?" She wrapped her arms around his tall frame, running a hand up and down his back. A loud sob fell from his lips as he rested his head on his mothers shoulder. 

"I met my In aeternum." He cried out between sobs. Before the joyous look on his mothers face could turn into words he added, "But- But I don't know who he is still. I was plastered, mom, I can't even remember what he looks like. What if I never see him again?" Another sob fell from his lips. 

His mother looked up at him, "He?" She asked in shock. Luke nodded, he hadn't even realized that gender might matter in the panic of never being able to see him again. His mother smiled, "Honey, we'll find him. You're In aeternum's, that means you're meant to be. You will find each other again." She squeezed his arm one last time before stepping away. 

"I really need to get to work now, honey. Why don't you go looking for him? Call up Michael and Calum and make them help you. Tell 'em I said they have to, this is an important matter after all." She left Luke with a kiss on the head and a small inkling of hope. 

\----------------

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, it's 11:00 in the morning and I am severely hungover, why are you calling me?" 

"Because my mom said you have to help me." 

The sound of annoyed grumbles and whines come from the other end, "I can't believe you're pulling the mom card on me. I hope you're happy... now I have a grumpy Calum on my hands, and you're to blame! I can't believe the stress and strain that you, one single lonely little boy, are putting on my relationship. It's exhausting. I just... I just can't believe it. Ugh." 

Luke sighed. "Are you finished?" 

"Yes." Michael huffed out. Before Luke could explain what they would be helping him with, Micheal interrupted, "Cal, stop doing that. We don't have ti- Oh God. If you keep doing that I'm gonna have to strap you down and-" 

"AND DO NOTHING, BECAUSE LUKE'S COMING OVER RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN HELP HIM FIND HIS IN AETERNUM THAT HE MET AND LOST LAST NIGHT, AND IF EVERYONE IS NOT CLOTHED AND PRESENTABLE LUKE WILL LITERALLY KILL HIMSELF. BYE!" Hanging up, Luke shook the images from the last time he walked in on Michael and Calum out of his head with a shudder. 

On his way to Michael and Calum's, Luke watched all the people he passed by, well, all the males he passed by. Keeping tabs on anyone with light colored curls. A feeling of great excitement washed over him, almost knocking him off his feet. Shit, he had forgotten all about feeling his In aeternum's feelings. He must have felt Luke's mess of emotions earlier then, right? Why was he so excited? All Luke could feel was distress. Walking up to Michael and Calum's front door, he didn't even bother to knock, just walking in. He hadn't gotten all but three steps in before hearing, 

"OH MICHAEL, YES PLEASE." being moaned from across the house. Covering his ears he yelled, "REALLY WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" 

"Because you make it so easy, Lucas." Calum said, walking out of their bedroom fully clothed, the only sign of any sexual encounter being the giant, fresh hickey on his neck. Michael walking out right behind him, "So, who's the lucky person that snagged our Lucas? What do they look like?" 

Luke looked at the ground, panicky emotions resurfacing, "Well, I don't really know." Both Michael and Calum looked at him, "You're kidding, right? You want us to help you find your In aeternum, but you don't know anything about them... not even what they look like?" 

Luke nodded, turning to walk out the door, knowing he would be followed. "Lucas, you can't be serious right now. You've got to give us something to go off." Calum commented. 

"Well," Luke looked back at them as the walked down the street, towards the bar they had met at. "He's got these dirty blonde curls" Shaking his hands over the shape of his head to signify hair. A small smile came to his face as the feeling of embarrassment washed over him. 

He knew Luke was thinking about him.


	3. Panic: The After math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's gonna vomit. (And that is gross, my friends.)

"Is that him?" Michael asked, pointing at a man standing by a flower cart, with short, bright blonde curls. Luke wrinkled his nose, "No." He said unhappily. 

"We've been out here all day, I'm sorry man, but I don't think he's out here," Calum whined while throwing himself over Micheal's back"and I'm hungry." Has it been that long? Luke pulled out his phone, checking the time. He hadn't even noticed. His In aeternum was consuming his mind, every time he would feel discouraged he would just think about 'the stranger' that helped him home, and how he had been so close, only to have it thrown back in his face. Which, only caused him anger. 

Michael attempted to shake Calum off. "Well, why don't I run over to that Starbucks over there," he pointed down the street, "and I'll grab you something, okay babe?" Calum nodded against Micheal's neck before sliding off of him. Calum looked at Luke as the Red haired boy walked away. "So... when Mikey comes back, you wanna go?" Luke shook his head, looking at the ground, a whine building in his chest. 

"Luke, we can come back tomorrow. It'll be okay, I promise." Calum rubbed his back. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, man. I have no idea what I would do if it was Michael that I couldn't find. You're really strong, man. But you can't exhaust yourself like this. Have you seen yourself? You're a mess. C'mon, we'll go meet Mikey, then we'll head back. It'll be okay." 

Almost on the verge of tears, Luke shuffled after Calum, as Michael joined them once again. Michael handed him a hot cup of hot chocolate, but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. He was beginning to feel nauseous, as the cup burned his hand. 

\---------

After leaving Michael and Calum's, he didn't go home. The idea of sitting in his house while his In aeternum was out there felt suffocating, and near impossible. This is ridiculous, he thought as he got up from the child's swing he was sat on. He needed to go home, so he can get some sleep and begin looking again early tomorrow. 

He almost missed it, when he went to walk in the door. A small yellow post-it was stuck to the door, just above the door knob, Luke took it inside, it read, 

'Hey, babe. Forgot to leave you with this the other night. xX' 

A number was scrawled across the bottom with a winky face next to it. Luke nearly vomited. Anxiety and excitement bubbled up inside him. He nearly dropped the note in his rush to get his phone out and enter the number. He was half way to his room when he realized he didn't know what to put the contact name as. Taking a deep breathe he entered it as In aeternum and opening it as a new message. What should he even say? 'Hey you practically carried my drunk body home then found out your fated to me.' or 'hey I've been waiting to you for a long time, and I cant believe this is how we met.' He hadn't realized how nervous he was until now. With a deep breathe he began to type, 

To; In aeternum- Hey, uh, thanks for bringing me home and everything. 

God, he sounded so awkward. His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. He didn't think it was possible to be this happy. He nearly screamed when he go a reply. 

From: In aeternum- It was quite literally my pleasure, babe. But I'd love to see you again. xX

He squealed, nearly passing out. But didn't get the chance, with his phone tinging with another massage. 

From In aeternum- Oh! My name's Ashton by the way. What's yours? It'd be nice to put a name to that pretty face... 

A Dark blush covered Luke entire body, as he replied. 

To; In aeternum- I'm Luke. 

He sent adding the emoji of the monkey covering its eyes. 

Laying back in his bed, Luke couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This is the best possible outcome, he thinks. All he feels is this confusing happiness, like all the reasons for him to be happy are mixed all together and he can't tell them apart anymore. His phone tinged again. 

From: In aeternum- Aw, you're adorable, babe. But, unfortunately, it's kinda late and I have work tomorrow. So, how about after I get off, you meet me outside the place we first met. Is that okay? 

Typing as quickly as he could, Luke replied, 

To: In aeternum- Yeah, that would be great. 

Adding the blushing smiley emoji, he hit send. Work? Did that mean he didn't go to school? so hes older? that's... that's kinda hot to think about. 

From: In aeternum- I'll see you then, babe. ;) 

From what Luke could tell so far, this was going to be terribly embarrassing for him. Shit. This was so not how his day was supposed to go. but he's kinda glad it did.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, kinda awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE EXCUSE ALL MY YOUR/YOU'RE MISTAKES I'M STILL VERY SLOW WITH THEM AND I JUST GENERALLY SUCK. (It's okay, bb, I'm editing it.)

"So, your meeting him today? After school? In.." Michael looked down at his non-existent watch, "two hours?" 

That morning, when Luke had gotten up to get ready for school, he had told his mom about texting Ashton the night before and she had squealed, just like he had. She had then told Micheal, when he came to pick Luke up, who had told Calum. 

"Yeah. I'm so nervous, oh god." standing up from his place at the library table, he turned towards his two friends. "I can't do this. I'm gonna throw up. What's a good excuse for canceling something like this?" 

Calum rolled his eyes, "You don't need an excuse for canceling. You're going even if I have to drag you myself. He's going to love you, Luke." 

"Yeah, I mean, you're kinda cute. Ya know, if your into that tall grungy type." Michael added with a wink. Calum rolled his eyes, lightly smacking Michael on the arm. Luke nodded even though that didn't make him any less nervous. "Yeah, I got this. Would it be weird if you guys came with me? For like, backup. Or to catch me, ya know, when i pass the fuck out?" 

Calum stood up, standing in front of the taller blonde boy. "Luke. You're going to be fine. I promise. It's not that big of a deal. When I met Michael I didn't even know I was going to meet him. Admittedly, if he hadn't hit me with that ball I never wouldn't have looked at him twice. But, this guys already seen what you look like and he wants to see you again." Micheal let out a loud whiny 'hey' at Calum's jab, but Calum was right. He did want to see Luke again, I mean, he was the one to bring it up. Why was Luke so nervous, he was being ridiculous. 

Taking a deep breathe, Luke released all his stress as he exhaled. "Yeah. Yeah, your right." 

In one hour, Luke was going to meet his In aeternum, it'll be a piece of cake. 

\-------------

Luke should have know it wouldn't be a piece of cake with Calum and Michael involved (mostly Michael). The three of them were walking to the bar, they were at just at the other night. Luke was leading them down the street, Michael, with Calum under his arm, following him. Luke was in the zone. He was going to get to the bar, and stand to the right of the front door, where Ashton had found him. His friends where going to stand off to the side and attempt to blend with the crowd. Then, he would meet the boy he's been waiting a year for and he wasn't going to be awkward, he refuses to let his awkward tenancies ruin this moment for him. 

Unfortunately, that's not how things were going for him so far. They were almost there, so close they could see it. Michael was mumbling things in Calum's ear, which was causing him to blush and stumble. Once they finally reached the place, they all assumed there positions. When Michael said he and Calum where going to blend with the crowd Luke had thought that he meant some idol conversation off to the side or maybe even some light flirting. He did not, however, expect Michael to grab Calum by the shoulders, shove him against the brick building, and smash there mouths together in a vigorous make out session with one of his hands tightly gripping Calum's black curls and the other gripping his hip. This make out could rival some porn. Luke wasn't able to look away and a dark red blush started shading his entire face, until his shoulder was tapped. 

"Hey, babe. Am I interrupting your show?" Ashton sounded slightly amused, with one of his eyebrows raised. 

The nervousness from earlier, flooded back as Luke saw Ashton, really saw him, for the first time. He was hot and kinda adorable. Growing up, a lot of people told Luke he had alluring eyes, and that his In aeternum was very lucky to get to look at them for the rest of their live's, but right now Luke heavily believed he was the lucky one. Ashton's eyes are crippling. 

Snapping out of his trance, his blush as dark as ever, he replied, "W-What? No, oh god. No. They- uh, shit, no, I know them. That's not what I- as in like, they're my best friends. Not that I would do that with my friends, that's not- um they where just- I didn't-" 

Ashton chuckled, shaking his head. "It's alright, babe. I know. I saw you with them the other night, before they left you." Ashton turned towards Calum and Michael, speaking louder, "Which by the way, was rude!" Calum pulled back from Michael, who dropped his lips to Calum's neck, enabling Calum to do nothing other than moan. Ashton sighed, turning back towards Luke. 

"Quite the exhibitionist, those two." Ashton said. Luke snorted, taking a tiny step closer to Ashton. The atmosphere was electric. His skin was buzzing, all he wanted to do was touch Ashton. He just wanted to feel the heat radiate from his skin and curve the vibrating of his bones. Luke had been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever. After waking up that morning, with the burning feeling he couldn't wait to end it. It was physically and mentally exhausting. All the shared emotions and bones deep feelings where vibrating to the surface as Luke got closer to the only thing that could make it stop. 

"Do you feel it too, babe?" Ashton whispered, stepping closer to Luke, wrapping an arm around Luke's shoulders, the vibrating already calming down with contact. "Yeah." Luke whispered back, smiling shyly. 

Ashton seamed to be full of smiles, not having stopped since he got there. He stared at Luke in silence for a while, before saying quietly, "You're quite beautiful." Luke blushed, letting his forehead rest against Ashton's shoulder, and mumbling a 'thank you' into it. Ashton chuckled, then a kiss to the top of Luke's head. 

For the first time in twenty-eight hours, his body and mind were equally calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, I kinda think this is starting to suck. tbh


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting ready to get real, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT BITCHES I GOT MY SHIT TOGETHER THIS SHIT GOIN PLACES

They had excepted each other. It was easy and quick, acceptance always was. All it took was a loving smile, a quick hug, sometimes even eye contact was all it took. Ashton had wrapped Luke in his arms ans squeezed him, as both of there physical and mental states became there own.

Ashton looked at the blue eyed boy, smiling warmly at him, leaning in, placing a small kiss on the corner of Luke's pierced lips. A blush covered Luke's cheeks for what seemed like the hundredth time, as he looked down at the concrete ground. 

"Whoa, whoa, No sex on the streets, my friends. It's not sanitary." Michael drawled out, stepping over to them, Calum trailing behind out of breathe. Luke snorted, "Really, after what you where just doing? And you and Calum practically did it on the soccer field you met on." 

Ashton laughed, reminding Luke of his presence. Luke turned towards him, eyes widening. Stuttering out, 

"Not that- that i thought we where gonna, just, like, do that, right here. Or at all. Uh, i mean i don't expect that from you. I wouldn't do that, that's not what i-" Calum cut him off. Saving him from further embarrassment. 

"Jesus Luke." He sighs. "You're so awkward." 

Calum turned to Ashton, extending his hand. "I'm Calum. Luke's best friend. And this is my In aeternum, Michael." He gestured to Micheal. "Luke can't really help himself with that word vomit thing. It took him almost two months to talk to Michael properly." Michael and Luke both nodding in agreement. Ashton nodded, 

"It's fine. I think it adorable. Your so cute, babe." Ashton winked at Luke, causing him to blush again. "Why don't we go somewhere,babe. get to know each other better, yeah?" Luke nodded, Allowing Ashton to pull him down the street, leaving Calum and Michael smirking behind them. 

\------------

After Ashton bought him a pumpkin spice latte and called him a white girl, they ended up at the city park, walking around aimlessly. 

"So," Ashton began, "tell me things about yourself, babe." Luke has come to realize he loves being called babe. Fuck, it makes his insides all warm and light. 

"Uh, i don't know what to say. Uh, my full name is Lucas Robert Hemmings? I'm still in high school, I'm 17-" Ashton cut him off, a little shocked. 

"I knew you looked young, but i thought maybe freshman in college at the most. It's aggravatingly adorable." 

Luke blushed, playing with the bracelet on his wrist, "Uh..thanks?" Ashton only chuckled before saying, 

"Well, i'm Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I'm 21 and i'm in college at the moment, and work part time at the record store down the street from here." Luke nodded, soaking up Ashtons every word. Ashton slid onto a picnic table, Luke sliding on next to him, listening as Ashton continued. 

"I cant handle you, babe, You blush to much and it makes me want to do unholy things, honestly. You don't have to worry around me, it doesn't matter what you do or say, i wont judge you, m'kay?" Ashton informed, taking Luke's hand in his. It helped a little, that reassurance. 

"Yeah, i just, i don't know. I'm to awkward sometimes, i just don't know what to say or want to say to much so i just kinda word vomit, but, thank you. For telling me that." Luke smiled at Ashton, biting his lip ring. Ashton's eyes tracking the movement, as he reached up, using his thumb to stop it. 

"Don't do that, babe. Wouldn't want to have to take a page from Calum and Micheal's book now would we?" Luke giggled, letting his lip slip out from between his teeth. 

"Well, i guess not." He answered, pressing his forehead to Ashton's shoulder. Being close to Ashton was comforting, mentally and physically, even though the didn't feel each others extra shit anymore. 

"Oh? Are you an exhibitionist to, babe? That might be a deal breaker for me, i'm quite possessive" Ashton rested a hand on Luke's thigh, squeezing. Luke's heart jumped in his chest. 

"No, no, no, i'm just not, uh, adversed to a little PDA is all." Luke mumbled into Ashton's shoulder. Ashton let out a small laugh. 

"Oh, really? Interesting, i'll have to remember that then." Ashton said, squeezing Luke's thigh again. Leaning closer to Luke, reaching over to make Luke face him. "You know, ever since that night i brought you home, iv'e been wondering what that lip ring what feel like." 

Luke gulped, pupils dilating. "Well, why don't you find out, then." Luke whispered. Ashton groaned, leaning over connecting there lips. 

Ashton's lips where soft, as Luke had expected. Ashton had one hand resting on the back of Luke's head, fisting the blonde locks, the other still resting on his thigh. Luke moaned, his own hands resting on Ashtons arms. Ashton tugged at Luke's hair slightly, causing another groan to fall from Luke. Biting his was into Luke's mouth, Ashton slid his tongue into Luke's mouth, playing with the lip ring first. 

By the time they started walking again, Luke had at least three hickeys and Ashton had a small cut on his lip. As they walked, hand in hand, Ashton began to talk, 

"Remember when I brought you home, and I said, I'd help you if you help me?" Ashton looked slightly nervous, which in turn made Luke nervous, because Ashton so far had been a big ball of confidence. 

Luke nodded, "Yeah, vaguely." Ashton gulped, pausing before stopping to stand in front of Luke, taking both of Luke's hands. 

"You're not going to like it, babe. And i wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary. But I'm helping some people out. They want a little information on someone you know..."

"Oh, who?"

"Michael Clifford, Calum's In aeternum." 

\--------------------------------------

After talking to Luke about helping him, Ashton finds himself in a dark room. The only light is coming through the shades covering the window. 

"Did you get the boy to help you?" The man asked before pushing off the metal desk he was leaning against, pacing around in the shadowed corner. 

"Yes." Ashton drew out. He was starting to get nervous. He always did during these meetings. 

"And?" He grumbled from the corner. He was now standing still now, staring at Ashton. 

"He said yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But, ya know , tell me what ya think and such.


	6. Into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke starts digging for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always assume time has passed between chapters, its usually not day to day.

"Calum, where did Michael live before you guys met?" 

Calum gave Luke an odd look, staying silent for an awkward minute. 

"I..don't know?" Calum looked a little put off, thinking about it. 

Luke threw himself down on the small couch, next to Calum. 

"Well, what do you know?" Luke leaned on Calums arm, waiting for a reply. 

Calum stayed silent, again. Luke could feel his muscles tensing up next to him. Luke himself did't know to much about Ashton. All Ashton had told him about his past was that he didn't grow up very well, his mom didn't have nearly enough money to support a child, and she still doesn't, now with two more kids. Luke shook himself out of his thoughts as Calum began speaking again. 

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Calum looked upset, but not at Luke. 

Luke, thinking quickly, replied with, "I don't know him well enough. I mean, you guys are In aeternums, and i figured if he's gonna be with you forever i might as well get to know him better, right?" Luke cleared his throat. " And i just figured i could hear this stuff from you, instead of suffering through an awkward conversation with Michael. I mean, i am doing this for you, after all." Luke smiled sweetly up at Calum. 

Rolling his eyes, Calum lightly punched Luke's arm. "Well, he likes pizza, video games, and me. So, basically if you like any or all of those things, you're good." Luke giggled, letting the subject drop for now. It didn't seem like Calum knew much, and Luke didn't want to upset him any further. 

Luke sighed, "It's okay Cal, all Ashton's told me is that he grew up poor, he won't really tell me much else." Calum looked at Luke, studying his face. 

"At least you have that. Michael hasn't told me anything. And to make matters worse, i didn't even notice till you started asking questions. The In aeternum bond just makes everything feel so complete. I just always feel- or felt like i knew everything already, ya know?' Calum groaned. "I don't know, man. I'm upset now." 

Luke felt guilty, he didn't mean to upset Calum like this. How was he to know that Calum didn't know these things. He would have to talk to Ashton. 

\-------------

When Michael had walked into his living room after work, all he wanted to do was take off his pants and cuddle with his boyfriend. However, with Luke and said boyfriend cuddling on his couch that was not going to happen. 

"What the hell." Michael stated, staring down at the two from the behind the couch. Luke turned over as much as he could with Calum half on top of him. 

"What?" Luke whispered, rubbing his eye with one hand. 

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend, Hemmings? I'll fight ya." Michael joked, kicking his shoes off. "Get up, Lucass. I've been waiting for this all day." 

Luke grumbled, sliding out from under Calum. Calum mumbling in his sleep "Stop movin, s'cold." 

Michael nudged Calum over, saying, "I got ya, babe. Just sit up a bit." Calum groaned before pulling himself up, throwing himself down on top of Micheal once that red haired boy was comfortably under him. 

"Why you always so warm, Mikey?" Calum mumbled into his chest. Michael laughed, wrapping his arms around Calums lower back. "It's cause i'm hot." 

Luke snorted from his spot on the floor. Calum laughing into Michael chest, a muffled 'True' stated after the laughter stopped. 

Calum and Michael began whispering to each other, only stopping when Luke's phone went off, signaling text, and asking, 

"Oh, is that daddy Ashton?" Michael teased. Luke rolled his eyes, red coloring his cheeks. 

"For the last time Michael, i do not have a daddy kink, jesus! And even if i did, i wouldn't tell you." Calum laughed at him, saying "Michael does, at the same time Michael stated, "I do." Dirty smirks on both there faces. 

Scrambling to get his shoes on, Luke headed for the door. "I'm leaving! See you tomorrow Cal. Bye." Leaving before any other unnecisary things where said. 

\----------------

After leaving Calum and Micheal's place, Luke waited outside his house for Ashton. He had just gotten done arguing with his mom. She had complained. Saying that she knew being with your In aeternum was one of the best things to experiance, but Luke was still seventeen. And he didn't need to be out all hours of the night, going who knows where with someone she didn't really know. She had expressed some concern over the fact that Ashton never 'had the time' to be with Luke during the day, Luke had tried to explain that Ashton worked a lot during the day, and he had classes most of the time when he wasn't working. When she asked what Ashton even did for a living, and luke had said he worked at the record store, she had given him an unbelieving look and told him she didn't think that particular job took up that much time. To which Luke got mad, and told her that it was really none of her buisness, even if it kinda was. 

That's how Luke found himself sitting outside, waiting for Ashton to pick him up. Luke pulled himself into the car as soon as Ashton pulled up in front of the house. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Ashton asked, leaning over the console to place a kiss on Luke's head. 

Sighing quietly, Luke said, "I don't think my mom likes you." It was upsetting to Luke. Ashton is important to Luke, his mom knows that. But, his mom is also very important to him. 

Ashton held Lukes hand as he pulled away from the curb, "Why's that, then?" 

Luke looked at there intertwined hands, resting on top of the console. "She thinks you're a bad influence, i guess. She doesn't want me out so late, 'because you're only seventeen Luke'" Luke mimicked his mom. "But she know this is really the only time i get to see you. She treats me like a baby, because i'm the youngest. When Jack was seventeen he was doing whatever he wanted." 

Ashton squeezed Luke's hand, bringing it up, to place a kiss on the back of it, making Luke's heart flutter. 

"She's just worried about her baby. It's adorable. Besides, you kinda are a baby, you pout like one." Ashton smirked as a pout made it's way onto Luke's lips. "And maybe shes right. You are seventeen, you're still in high school, you probably shouldn't be out so late all the time." 

"What? No she's not! And i'm not a baby!" Luke turned towards the window, watching the trees and houses go by, still pouting. He seriously hoped Ashton was not being serious. Luke refuses to not see Ashton because his mom can't accept the fact that he's growing up. 

Ashton tugged his hand, "Aw, babe. Don't be like that. I was just kiddin, you know I want to see you just as much as you want to see me." The car came to a stop outside a small apartment. "now come on." Ashton said, jumping out of the car, rushing to Lukes side to open his door for him. "We can talk more about this later. You need to tell me what you've learned about our friend Michael today." 

Ashton pressed a kiss to Luke's head as he lead him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Should i update more, should i just stop now because i suck?


	7. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashton and Luke talk about nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be posted unedited and be edited at a later date.

After Luke explained to Ashton that Calum knew as little about Micheal's past as they did, Ashton suggested Luke go right to the source. Try and get the information from Michael himself. After deciding that was the only way to get the needed information, Luke told Ashton about how upset Calum had gotten when he realized he didn't know the answers to the questions Luke was asking. And how guilty it made him feel, knowing he had upset his friend. Ashton sighed, pulling Luke down onto the small couch, that they barely fit on. 

"I'm sure it's fine. I bet as soon as you left, they talked it out and Calum had all those questions answered." 

Luke nodded, trying to convince himself of that rather then agreeing. Ashton ran his fingers through Luke's hair, Luke's head resting on Ashtons chest. Luke didn't want to do anything to upset his best friends relationship, but he did want to do this for Ashton. Ashton said this was important, that he was working with the good guys, Luke had assumed the police or FBI or something along those lines, besides, if Micheal's a bad guy, then Luke doesn't want him around Calum, anyway. 

Ashton leaned down, pressing kisses along Luke's jaw, slowly making his way to his lips. Luke groaned, he knows Ashton's trying to distract him, but it felt pretty good, so Luke aloud it. Luke attempted to chase Ashtons lips, as Ashton kissed everywhere but. 

Luke let out a frustrated groan, reaching up to grab at Ashton's hair or the side of his face. Ashton grabbed Luke's raised hand and pulled it back down to Luke's lap, holding it there, releasing Luke's hair to bring Luke's other hand to his lap, holding them both down with his left hand, bringing his right back to Luke's hair, using it to pull Luke's head back, exposing his long pale neck.

Luke whined with anticipation, "Oh my god, just kiss me already, you stupi-" Ashton's lips attached to Luke's throat, cutting Luke off. Luke moaned, tilting his head farther back, to give Ashton better access to create the inevitable love bite, that Luke would later complain about, even though he actually really likes them. 

After having made sure there was a sufficient amount of bruises scattered around Luke's neck, Ashton finally gave Luke what he wanted, pressing there lips together simply at first, then biting at Luke's bottom lip and sucking on his piercing. God, it felt good, Luke tried again to free his hand, with no success. He began to whine, "Come on Ashton, please, just-" 

Ashton's phone began to ring, causing him to stop his assault on Luke's mouth, as well as another groan to fall from Luke's lips. 

Ashton released Luke's hands, reaching across him, to retrieve the ringing device from the coffee table. Luke grabbed his hands, pouting up at him. 

"Just ignore it, please. Come on, we where having fun, yeah?" Luke leaned up, placing a kiss on the corner of Ashton's mouth. Ashton groaned, aggravated. 

"Trust me, babe. I want to, I really want to. But, it's my boss." Ashton stood, leaving Luke flustered, watching Ashton walk into the kitchen to answer the phone. Luke huffed, listening to Ashton begin to speak. 

"I don't have anything yet." 

"I know, but i can only do so much without suspicions." Ashton sounded agitated as he paced the kitchen. 

"There's been some complications. His In aeternum doesn't know anything about his past, so Luke's going to go straight to Michael himself." Ashton was silent for a minute, listening to the voice on the other end. When he replied again, he sounded angry. 

"What?! What does that have to do with anything?! I don't have to tell you tha-" There was silence again. Ashton sounded calmer, though it a bit forced, when he answered again. 

"I just don't see you that's any of you concern, he's just-" Ashton spaced faster, stopping in front of a counter, he slammed his fist down on the counter, groaning in anger. He yelled down the phone, "Fuck! Yes, he is! Jesus fuck, why do you need to know this-" 

Ashton through the disconnected phone down on the counter, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Fuck" He whispered. 

Luke sat up straighter as Ashton came back into the room and sat next to Luke, "I need to take you home babe. My boss want to see me and i don't want you anywhere near him, come on.: Ashton stood up, gesturing for Luke to follow. Luke got up, only to stand in front of Ashton, putting his hands on Ashton's muscular chest. 

"No, please. I can stay here while you go or something. I barely see you, i don't really want to have to face my mom yet anyway. Please, Ash." Luke kissed the side of Ashton's neck, muttering a 'please' every so often. 

Ashton sighed, pulling Luke's face in front of his own. "God, you're gonna be the end of me. Fine, okay." Ashton pressed his lips to Luke's. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't leave here till i get back, alright?" 

Luke nodded, watching Ashton walk out of the front door. Luke looked around, noticing how empty the apartment really was. The kitchen and living room both mostly filled with only the basic essentials. Continuing up the stairs, Luke walked into what he assumed was Ashton's room. There was a king sized bed that took up most of the room to the left and a single dresser to the right. The room was practically bare. Luke stripped down to his boxers, rifling through the dresser until he found Ashton's shirts. Slipping on an old looking black tee shirt with the blink- 182 logo on it, he crawled onto the bed. It smelled like Ashton. 

\-------

Luke's been laying in Ashton's bed since the elder boy left, two hours ago. What could they possibly talk about for two hours. Luke understood that they where probably talking about Michael, but there wasn't much to talk about. That was the point. Luke hadn't gotten any information yet. Maybe they where fighting. It sounded like Ashton was ready to when he was on the phone. What had him so worked up anyway? These people Ashton's working for are the good guy, that's what Ashton said. Luke sighed, rolling over for the umpteenth time. Tomorrow Luke would talk to Michael and get the information they needed to end this. Whatever this is. Luke closed his eyes, taking three deep breathes. Sleep finally taking over after another twenty minutes. 

Ashton limped back through his apartment door four hours later, a bruise forming on his right cheek, blood running from his lip, the cut on his neck, and the deep gash along his left cheek bone. He hoped he could clean himself up before Luke woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	8. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shits crazy tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk wtf im doing tbh

When Luke woke up Ashton had both his arms locked around him, as if he was trying to keep him there. Not that Luke would protest if he tried. 

Luke attempted to sit up, only to be pulled back down.

"Go to sleep, babe." Ashton whispered behind him. Luke sighed, turning to face Ashton, the older boys muscular arms still locked around him. 

"No, it's time to get up, come on." Luke whined, pushing Ashton's shoulder lightly. Ashton tightened his grip on Luke's middle, grunting in protest. 

Luke reached over Ashton, flipping on the bed side table lamp. 

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Ashton asked as soon as the light was on. Luke blushed turning away from Ashton. 

"Uh, yeah. I just, I don't know, I wanted to." Ashton chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of Luke's head. 

"No, I like it, babe. Looks good on you, I want you to keep it, actually." Luke turned over, seeing Ashton's face for the first time that day. He gasped, sitting up, hands flying to Ashton's face. 

"Ashton! What happened to you?! Oh, my god." Ashton sighed, sitting up as well. Placing his hands over Luke's. 

"I'm fine, babe. Just got into a little altercation with my boss." 

An altercation? That's what Ashton was going with? "Ashton they hurt you! You could go to the police with this, he can't do this to you! This is way more then an altercation!" Luke ran a finger over the fresh bruise that has formed under Ashton's left eye, just above a gash. 

Ashton sighed. taking Luke's hand from his face and just holding it. 

"Listen, babe. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Don't worry about it, okay?" Luke began to protest. "No, Luke, I'm serious. I don't want to talk about this. Everything is fine, we just got into a little fight is all." 

Luke looked conflicted. Ashton wanted him to just drop it? Just like that? Luke started breathing heavily, his heart picking up spread. They where the good guys, Ashton had told him that. So, why would they do this? They hurt people if they don't get there information fast enough? Luke was hyperventilating now. He knew he should have asked more questions about all this, but he feels nothing but trust for Ashton. His throat felt like it was closing up. This kind of shit only happens in movies, though? It was getting to hot. 

"Luke, calm down." Ashton rubbed Luke's back and the younger boy panicked. "Luke, you need to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." 

Luke nodded, trying to get his breathing under control, but it did no good, as he choked on air. 

"I'm gonna get you something, okay babe? Don't move." Ashton dashed from the room, returning with a little white pill and a bottle of water. 

"Take this." Ashton demanded, holding the pill in front of Luke's floundering lips. Luke did. 

\----

An hour later Luke felt calmer then he ever had in his life, his body and mind both. 

He still wasn't sure what he took. When he had asked Ashton, all he said was 'Something to calm you down'. 

Luke knew he should have inquired more about it, but Ashton had smiled at him sweetly, dimples showing, kissed his face and said, 'You're to cute, babe, I can't stand it.' In the back of his mind, Luke knew he should probably be a little worried, because no normal meds should make you feel, well, high. 

Shaking himself from of his thoughts Luke watched as Ashton typed away on him phone. 

"You should see about getting some information from Michael, today." Ashton said, looking up from his phone. 

Luke stood from his spot on the bed, pulling on his jeans from the day before, leaving Ashton's shirt on. 

"I should." Luke agreed. He was feeling so weird. Like he was sitting in the background of his own brain watching a strangers view of things. 

Ashton engulfed Luke's unstable form, pressing kisses to his head, and eventually his lips. 

"You wan't me to drive you there?" Luke nodded, stumbling after Ashton, out the door. 

\-----

When Ashton dropped Luke off, he left him with a kiss and a 'If anyone you don't know try's to talk to you, call me, okay?'. Luke had giggled in his stupor and replied with 'Are you trying to give me the stranger danger talk?' before walking into Michael and Calum's place. 

Luke walked into the house, upon realizing the door was unlocked. He could hear Michael and Calum in there bedroom. Luke flopped down on their couch, closing his eyes, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

Calum sped down the hall way, throwing a 'hey Luke, gotta work see you later' over his shoulder. 

Michael sauntered in after that, sitting next to Luke. 

"Hey, LucASS" Michael made himself comfortable, propping his feet up on Luke's lap. "How's they married life treating ya, buddy." 

Luke snorted. "Shut up, stupid. I'm not married. You're dumb. I hate you." Luke rubbed at his face with the palms of his hands, he couldn't get his thoughts in order. "I don't know what i'm saying." 

Michael sat up a little, "What's wrong with you?" 

Luke shook his head, "Nothin, just heavy." 

Michael looked at him like he was crazy, sitting up right. 

"Luke, what the hell, look at me." Luke let his hands drop from face, staring at Michael with glazed eyes. 

Michael studied Luke's face, "Luke, are you high?!" 

Luke put on a, what he thought was a serious face. "I think, yeah." 

Michael's face contorted from curious to worried. "Luke what are you high on? What did you take?"

Luke shrugged, slumping down into the arm of the couch. "I don't know. Ashton gave it to me." Luke giggled. "Have you ever been high, Mike? I feel so good. I've never felt like this before." 

Michael stood, pulling Luke up with him. "Luke, you're telling me, that you took a drug, not knowing what the fuck it was, from someone you don't even really know that well!" Michael sounded angry. "Luke, Jesus Christ, you can't do shit like that. Fuck. Calum's gonna be so mad. I don't fucking need this shit." 

Luke watched Michael as he stressed about the things Luke couldn't even dream thinking about until he he was a good couple hours sober. 

"Michael, I'm fine, I trust Ashton." Luke leaned against the purple haired boy. "Have you ever done drugs? I didn't know they could be so...easy." 

Michael cussed under his breath, "Luke, listen to me, don't make this a habit. you'll fuck yourself up. Trust me." 

"Have you?" Luke asked, tripping over nothing on his way back to the couch. Michael visibly swallowed. 

"Yeah..I didn't have the best childhood, okay Luke. It led me to a bad place, with bad people. Drugs are fun sometimes, but they ruin you, okay?" 

Luke hummed, "What was your past like, Micheal?" Luke pulled the older boy down onto the couch. "You never talk about it. I- I even asked Calum. He doesn't know either? Why?"

"So, it way you? You're the one that put the questions in his head? Fuck. You know we fought over that? And not just one of our usual petty fight. This one was...crippling. He left and went to stay at his moms. So, thanks for that." Micheal rested his head in his hands. "But, my passed was shitty. Bad experience with In aeternums and hated them, until i met Cal." Michael smiled, thinking about Calum. "Got involved with bad people, that promised me they could fix my problems, i believed them, they fucked me over, i got away and here we are. Sometimes, I wonder where i would be if i had never met Calum. and then i remember that i don't want to know a reality where that happens." Michael sighed dreamily. 

Luke looked shocked. "I'm so sorry." Luke rested his forehead on Micheal's shoulder. "I don't want you guys to fight." 

Michael chuckled, petting Luke's head. "It's okay, kid. I should have told him from the beginning. I did this to myself. But, he's still mad. So, you think you could put in a good word for me?" 

Luke let out a single 'ha'. "Yeah, I'll see what i can do." Luke was feeling sluggish, his body heavy. 

Michael manhandled Luke down, until the tall lanky boy was laying down. Michael stood. 

"You need to sleep this off, before Cal gets back. I need to make a phone call and run a few..uh, errands. You stay here, got it?" 

Luke made a sound that sounded like an agreement, moving his mouth felt like to it would take to much energy.

\-----

Luke could hear Michael on the phone as he drifted to sleep. 

"I told you, I'll meet you if you assure me he's safe. He doesn't have anything to do with this." 

"Yes, I'm coming." Michael was at the door. 

"Fine." Michael was gone. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? It's kinda blah to me.


	9. Meeting The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is this, man

When Luke woke up, he was confused. His head was hazy and his body sluggish. He could hear Michael and Calum arguing in the Kitchen. 

"Michael, I don't understand why you won't tell me about your past!? It's not that big a deal!" Calum sounded tired.

"But it is, Cal!" Michael didn't sound much better. "You just have to trust me!" Luke heard a fist hit the wall. 

"You want me to trust you?! Michael, I found you and some other guy all cuddled up outside our house, and when i ask for an explanation, all I get is 'It's just someone from my past'. That's bullshit, Michael! And you know it!"  
Michael released a agitated sigh. "What the fuck are you trying to say?!"

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the kitchen, Calum slapped Michael. 

"Don't fucking play games with me, Michael! Jesus Christ, I can't believe this shit. You know exactly what I'm trying to say! First, you won't tell me anything about your past. Then, I find you cuddled up with 'someone from your past'. What the hell am i supposed to think!?" Calum choked on his last few words, sobs crawling up his throat. "I love you, Mikey. Why would you do this to me?" 

Michael stumbled towards Calum. "No, Calum, listed to me. It's not what you think! I would never cheat on you, I love you, too." 

"Then tell me about your past." 

Michael sighed, "Cal, I can't. Please, just trust me! I would never do anything like that to you!" 

All Luke could hear was the sound of Calum crying. Shit, his head was to foggy for this. This was all his fault, he's causing his best friend pain. If he hadn't brought Michael's past up, this wouldn't be happening. Why doesn't Michael just tell Calum what he told Luke? Guilt flooded Luke as he sat up on the couch, feeling stiff. 

"You have to trust me, Cal. It's just better if you don't know." Luke snapped his head towards the kitchen when Michael began talking again. 

"Michael, please. Just stop. I'm tired and i don't want to hear it anymore." Luke could see Calum's shadow in the door way of the kitchen. "Just- just go away." 

Michael stepped towards him. "Cal.." Michael's voice breaks. 

"Please." The way Calum said it, it sounded like he was begging. Michael didn't say anything as he walked out of the front door. 

-

As soon as the front door was shut, Calum burst into tears all over again. Luke stood, almost losing his balance, walking over to Calum and wrapped him in a hug. 

"Luke, I forgot you where hear." Luke squeezed his best friend, pulling him to the couch for a much needed cuddle. 

"Jesus, Luke. He just left." Calum cried into Luke's lap as Luke ran his fingers through Calum's hair. 

"You wanted him to, didn't you?" 

Calum took a deep breathe, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Yes- No- I don't know! Fuck, what if he has a Alio Amore, Luke?" The tears didn't stop. "I won't be able to handle it! What if he's my In aeternum but i'm not his only one!? Luke, I can't handle shit like that!" 

Calum sat up suddenly, eyes wide in panic. 

"What if he loves his Alio Amore, more then me? What if he thinks there better then me? I'll die, Luke! You've heard all the stories! I'll die!" Calum began to breathe harder, between his tears. 

Luke rubbed at Calum's back. 

"Calum, calm down. Don't be ridiculous. That's so rare. There's no way that's the case. You're just not thinking rationally. Every things gonna be okay, I promise. Michael wouldn't do that to you, Cal." 

Calum didn't reply. Luke had assumed he fell asleep, having exhausted himself. 

Luke needed to call Ashton. This is to much. 

-

Ashton had went home after dropping Luke off. He found a single piece of paper in his mail box, with an address written on it. He knew who it was from, he also knew that he had no choice but to go there.

When he arrived at the given address he was met with a broad, burly man in a white button up. 

"Hello, Ashton." The man greeted. 

Ashton smiled, at him. "Hey, boss."

"Please, call me Damian."

Ashton nodded, opening his mouth to begin his explanation. The last time they had met, Ashton had got himself in trouble and paid the price with cuts and bruises. Damian looked him right in the eye, cutting to the chase. 

"Your In aeternum." Ashton stopped mid step, staring into the mans black eyes. "Did he get the confirmation we're looking for?" 

Ashton gulped, scratching the back of his neck. 

"No, but he's there right now! He went to Michael's In aeternum, like we had originally planned. But he doesn't know anything, either." 

The man in the button up hummed. 

"I'm not pleased with this, Ashton. We've been waiting long enough, I'm tired of wasting time."

Ashton held his hands up in defense, trying to explain. "Damian, we are-" 

"No! I've had enough." Damian marched up to Ashton and punched him right in the jaw. "If you can't get the information we need by the end of this week, we will take your In aeternum and use him as leverage. And you don't really need that do you, Ashton?" 

Damian stepped away from him, looking Ashton in the eye again. 

"What with you already taking care of your mother and siblings. Do you really want to have to worry yourself with that?" 

Damian chuckled menacingly. Ashton was enraged. 

"What the fuck! This was not part of our deal! You promised me that if I got this Michael guy back to you, you would take care of my family. I only agreed to this to get them off the streets! We're doing what we can!"

Damian stepped past Ashton, towards the front door. 

"And I have. your family isn't on the streets, are they? No, There not. There happily living the way you wanted them to in a nice house, with a white picket fence and all. Now, make sure this is the Michael I'm looking for and get him to me by the end of this week. Or that cute little blonde with the lip ring will have to do."

Damian stepped out of the door, leaving Ashton alone in the dark, his heart racing with rage. 

He jumped when his phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, Ashton answered in anger, 

"What?!"

 

There was a quite sniffle from the other line, 

"Ashton," Luke mumbled into the receiver, "I can't do this anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, let me know what you think?  
> Also, please feel free to prompt me for me Lashton One Shots (Preferably on twitter @BandsForBabes, but I'll take whatever.)
> 
> BTW, Moirae is the god of Fate.


	10. Out Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton lets the cat half way out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN MONTHS AND THIS IS TERRIBLE.

Ashton went to Calum and Michael's as soon as he was off the phone with Luke. He had found Luke sitting outside the house, crying into his palms. 

 

"Luke, baby, why are you crying, what wrong?" Luke stood up quickly, speed walking over to Ashton.

 

"I made them fight, Ash. I can't help you anymore. Michael may have had a bad past, and maybe he was a bad person then, But he's not now. He doesn't do drugs or illegal things anymore. He was just involved with some bad people! He's good to Calum, he loves him and I don't know why you need information on him, but it's hurting my friends. I'm not going to help you anymore. I'm sorry." 

 

Luke sniffled into his hand. How did he even get this point anyway? Everything seems so messed up now. And to think just a couple hours before he had felt great. Arms slipped around Luke torso, holding him tightly. 

 

"It's alright, baby. Calm down. I think you just gave me all the information i needed, anyway." Ashton squeezes Luke's waist. The younger boy looks up at other, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"No." Luke rubbed a stray tear from his eye. "No, Ashton. I mean, I don't want you to- just pretend you never asked me to do this. Don't tell anyone anything. I don't even know what i'm telling you to do- Jesus!" 

Luke pushed himself away from Ashton, tugging at his own hair, groaning in distress. "Ashton, I don't even know why you are doing all this in the first place? Why are you?" 

 

Ashton stood wide eyed, watching the younger boy. This shit couldn't be happening at a worse time. All he wants is to get the fucking information to Damian and be done with his debt to that fucking man. All will be well after that, his family's off the streets, he'll have his In aeternum, and nothing to do with this gang anymore. 

 

"Ashton, are you even listening?" 

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Ashton sighed. 

 

"I have to. I have no other choice, Luke. It has to be done. You wouldn't understand." 

Ashton tried to think of away for this to work out in his favor. From the look on Luke's face it didn't seem like it was going to end that way. 

 

-

As they drove to Luke's house, they continued to argue. Ashton, about how he couldn't tell Luke why for his own safety and how everything would be fine. Luke, about how that only confused him more and how he refused to be the one to ruin his best friends relationship. 

 

Luke sat up from his slouched position when Ashton's car stopped in front of his house. Neither of them said a word. 

 

When Luke finally spoke, his voice shook, and he looked upset. 

"Ya know, my mom told me she wanted me to stop seeing you for a while." Ashton watched Luke, unsure if he should say anything. He remembered when Luke had told him his mom didn't like him very much. 

 

"She thinks you're not very good for me." Fresh tears began building in Luke's eyes. "Because, you're not truthful and you don't seem serious about me. My own mother told me that she thinks that maybe Aphrodite and Eros messed up on me, made a mistake." He was full on crying now, rubbing away each tear as it fell. 

 

Grabbing Luke by the biceps, Ashton pulled him closer to himself, a deathly serious look on his face. When he spoke, his voice was deep and solemn. 

 

"Do you?" The older man slid a hand over Luke's hip, digging his finger in there. "Do you think we where a mistake, Luke?" 

 

Luke was silent as he studied Ashton's face. Anger seemed to seep in to Ashtons neutral expression the longer Luke stayed quite, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. This Ashton seemed so different from the Ashton he had first met. This Ashton was withholding something important, that he had to use Luke for. And he kinda did, use him that is. Though, Luke did agree to it.

 

A sound of frustration puled Luke from his own head. Ashton looked dejected as he spoke again. 

 

"Luke you can't seriously be thinking that." Using the hand not on Luke's hip, Ashton grabbed his wrist. "Aphrodite and Eros don't make mistakes, Luke. You are mine and I a yours. I'm sorry you feel that way, baby. And i know this whole information thing doesn't help, but i promise i will tell you, okay?" Ashton pulled Luke into his chest. Sliding his hands into the younger boys hair, and around his waist. "When it's safe." 

 

Luke shuddered, his cold nose buried in Ashtons warm neck. 

"I want you to be safe to. And it's frustrating because I'm not even sure what I want you safe from." 

 

Ashton squeezed him. "Fuck, Luke." Using Luke's hair as leverage to make the younger look up at him a bit, Ashton placed a quick kiss the the boy's lips. "Please don't panic, but." Ashton took a deep breathe. "I'm involved in a gang." 

 

Before Luke could even react, Ashton rushed to finish. 

 

"I'm trying to get out. They want an old member that escaped years ago back, as a form of a pass to let me out." 

 

Honestly, Luke's kinda relieved because at least Ashton isn't a murderer. But, that didn't mean the people he hung out with weren't. But, fuck, a gang? Really? Luke wan't really sure how to respond. He was angry that Ashton had kept such a huge thing from him, and scared because, holy fuck, the love of his life is in a fucking gang. And they want an older member as a pass to let Ashton free? Where and how the fuck was Ashton going to kind whoeve-

It hit him suddenly, everything clicking into place. Wanting information about Michael's past and pushing for it so much. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. 

 

Luke looked up at Ashton, wide eyed. 

 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real tho, I was grounded for hella long so. That's why. Buuuuuut, anyway, what do you think of this shitty shit?  
> Prompt me for a One Shot?  
> Twitter- @BandsForBabes  
> Tumblr- we-all-need-s0me0ne


	11. It Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I SUCK AT EVERYTHING

Things could not be more out of control for Ashton. After Luke had figured out Michael was the ex member of the gang Ashton was trying to get out of, he freaked. He didn't want Ashton to be part of a gang, nor did he want Micheal to be torn from Calum because of the same gang. Ashton came clean about his reasons for joining in the first place, assuring Luke that Michael had joined for similar reasons, they wherent bad people, but when what you're young and alone you do regretful things to stay alive. Specially if you're not only taking care of yourself.  
Luke claimed to get that, even if he really didn't. He told Ashton that there had to be a way to get out of this, for all of them.  
Ashton assured him there wasn't. Told Luke he didn't get it. Damian would find them, he found Michael didn't he? Even if he didn't know it yet. Said he wanted Luke to stay out of everything as much as possible from here on out, because Damian knows about him and won't hesitate to use him against Ashton.  
Luke agreed to stay out of it as much as possible, as long as Ashton waited to say anything about Michael to Damien,  
Ashton promised.  
-  
Luke is mad. This wasn't supposed to happen? This is actual bullshit to him and there's nothing he can do about it. After sitting in front of Luke's house for two hours, Liz comes out side, claiming that Luke needed to get inside. He had school tomorow and she wants to spend time with her 'baby'. Luke blushed and got out of there as soon as possible.  
Currently sitting alone in his room all Luke could think about was how this could work out for all of them. He refused to tare Michael away from Calum as well as loose Ashton for himself. Both options where out of the question.  
For Ashton to be released from his 'contract' so to speak, he had to confirm that this lead is Michael. For Michael to be left alone Ashton would have to stay involved. Michael already escaped them once, he could do it again, right? If he knew about what was going on he would know how to avoid this again, wouldn't he? He would know more about the gang, too. He was involved way before Ashton, he could help. He needs to know about this. He'll know how to fix everything.  
As soon as Luke came to this realization he called Michael, not even giving him the chance to speak when he answered.  
"Michael! Thank god you answered. Listen to me, Damian is looking for you, He knows you're here, or well not yet. Ashton is part of it. He's trying to get out, but Damian wants you back as payment, Michael you have to help me. You can't leave Cal and Ashton can't leave me. I don't know what to do. You got out once, you can do it again, right? Or help at least? Michael?" Luke panted, slightly out of breath. There was silence. Panic raced through him the longer the silence went on.  
"Michael, please. Michael?"  
There was a sigh and five seconds more of silence before Michael finally spoke.  
"Luke are you- Fuck. Are you sure, this can't be fucking- Fuck. Luke, shit." Distress was evident in Michael's tone. "How the fuck do you know about all this? Fuck , Luke, don't get involved."  
Luke was shaky with anticipation. "It's to late for that? Michael, tell me what to do. I'm freaking out." Luke sounded resigned, having exhausted himself mentally. If Michael didn't know what to do or how to even begin to help, then everything was fucked, nothing could help.  
"Luke, listen to me, Damian is dangerous, okay? It's not like the shit in the movies. If what you're saying is true, that he's looking for me and wants me back is true, that's what he'll get, because he doesn't give up. Fuck Luke, I knew this was going to happen eventually. I barely got out last time, it's been years since then. Fuck Luke, he's going to kill me. He's going to end me in the most slow and painful way possible and Calum- Oh god, Calum."  
Michael began to hyperventilate through the phone.  
"Calum, Calum, Calum. Oh god, oh god. He'll die, Luke. He'll-"  
Luke didn't think this could get any worse, until he realized, on top of everything else, Calum didn't know anything about any of this. He was completely oblivious to all of this. If this goes as bad as every one involved thinks it's going to be, Calum would end up alone. With out an In aeternum. Which, if Aphrodite and Eros haven't graced him with a second chance, he would die from.  
Taking a deep breath, preparing to calm not only Michael but himself, Luke spoke.  
"There has to be a way out of this for all of us. No one has to die, Michael."  
There was more silence on the other end of the phone before Michael said,  
"Okay, okay listen." He seemed to have gotten himself together in his moments of silence. "I'm going to hang up. Then, I'm going to call someone. I might have an idea, but I need you to stay away from Ashton, until I call you again."  
What? How could he expect Luke to do that?  
Before Luke could argue anything, Michael continued.  
"I know you don't want to, Luke. But, you don't understand. Just until i can figure something out. Please, I don't need the thought of another person I care abouts death looming over me. Just do that for me Luke, okay?"  
Luke nodded even though Michael couldn't see him. He eventually mumbled out a quick 'mhmm' staring blankly into space. This is not what he needs right now, staying away from Ashton. The opposite really. It's not like it would be long anyway, right? How long could it take Michael to devise a plan? He obviously wanted this to be over just as badly. It's not something he's going to take his time with.  
Both boys ended the call with a 'Stay safe'.  
-  
Ashton has called Luke thirteen times. And sent 37 texts. All ranging along the lines of  
'Luke.'  
'Babe, answer me.'  
'Luke i swear to god if you don't answer me'  
'God dammit Luke'  
'We can't do this right now'  
Luke felt guilty. And upset. It's been hours since he had talked to Michael, it was bordering on three in the morning. What good was not talking to Ashton doing? Nothing made sense to Luke. The exhaustion of the day had long washed over him, but every time sleep would almost consume him, Ashton would send another text or call again, waking him up and have another wave of anxiety wash over him.  
Looking down as the phone went off again, the latest text read, 'I'm coming to see you'.  
Luke sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, as he rolled off his bed. Ashton was already parked outside when Luke got outside. The older man slipped out of his car as soon at the door was shut behind Luke, crushing the younger boy to his chest, almost painfully.  
"Goddammit Luke. Don't fucking do that to me!"  
Ashton gripped the boy's face in both hands, holding their faces close together, breathing each others air.  
"Don't fucking ignore me Luke, you don't know what these people will do! How was I supposed to know they didn't have you? Jesus Christ, Luke. Don't you think?"  
Before Luke could even think to defend himself Ashton crashed there lips together. It was painful at first, and rushed. Like, Ashton was trying to imprint the shape of him mouth on Luke's. The kiss got softer the more it progressed. Ashton bit at the smaller boy's bottom lip before pulling away.  
Luke pressed his face into Ashton's neck and whispered apologies into the skin there.  
"I'm sorry, Ash." The arms around Luke's waist tightened. Luke really did feel bad. He wasn't even thinking when he ignored all Ashton's attempts to get in contact with him.  
Ashton sighed, squeezing his younger lover again as said lover leaned into him.  
"You should get to sleep, baby, okay?" Ashton's tone of voice said he meant what he said, but the way his arms pulled Luke flush against him said otherwise. Luke kissed at the older mans neck before pulling away and grabbing his arms, dragging him with towards the front door as he went. Ashton stopped, causing the younger boy to stumble.  
"What are you doing, babe?"  
Luke whined, a pout forming on his face. "Want you to hold me, come on." Again, Luke tried puling the older man with him into the house.  
"That's probably not a good idea, baby. Your mother doesn't seem too taken with me ri-"  
The younger boy's lips against his own cut Ashton off. When Luke pulled away, looking up at Ashton he was still pouting, lower lip jutting out, eyes big and wide.  
"Please, Ashton. Just want you to hold me, sleep better that way."  
This probably isn't a good idea. Ashton should say no.  
The older boy sighed. "Okay, yes, fine."  
Luke smiled and dragged Ashton to his bed, where he slept soundly for the three hours he had until him mom would come and wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop binge updating. It's just that i'll have some inspiration then loose it for a month. I'm really going to try and update this more and just be more active in general. 
> 
> But anyway, please let me know what you think and what not. Also please feel free to leave prompts for oneshots bc i'm constantly thirsty for them. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr?  
> Twitter- @BandsForBabes, @dadddyhemmo, @dxddyxirwin  
> Tumblr- we-all-need-s0me0ne

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thing? Anything i can fix?


End file.
